A New Life Begins In the World Of Bleach
by winpic26
Summary: A accident ends the live of a soon to be college student and given a second chance finds her self in the world of bleach, follow her throw growing up with the most unlikely father and the battles that she will come face to face with in her new life. AN: only rated m to be safe. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A New Life Begins in the World of Bleach

By Winpic 26

 **AN: I own nothing of bleach the oc is mine**

Prolog: The day my life ended and began

Life was pretty normal for me until I died, then everything got weird and I mean weird!

When you think about what happens when you die you think pearly gates or pits of fire right well I can tell you I saw none of that. I just saw white and I'm talking bleach white walls and floors and ceilings and nothing but white all over the place. Now you're probably thinking I was just seeing my life flash before I eyes and you be half right I saw my life and I realized that I have done nothing with my life except go to school and watch T.V and what a waste of time that was. Yah I learned all the things I needed to know but I just graduated two months ago, why do these thing happen to people that have not gotten a chance to enjoy life yet. That's what I was thinking until everything started to go black.

Everything but where I was at and a spotlighted spot about 20 feet away went black, the light in front of me dimed and I could see someone standing there waiting for me to join them. As I walked to them I saw that it was a man standing there. I walked forward and stood in front of him he just looked at me and smiled, he was about six feet and he wore a white pants suet and a white sheet with white shoes and had a kind looking face and short brown hair with beautiful blue eyes. I just smiled up at him and asked where I was. I know I had died that wasn't what I needed to know I needed to know if I was going up or down, and he just laughed at me and told me I was in limbo right now because I had done nothing with my life and that to judge me on so little would not be fair to me. I said it was not fair that my life was taken to early on and I wanted a do over. He just looked at me for a minute as in considering whether I should be given the chance or not. I did not look away I know I need to stand my ground if I was to be given another chance to live. He said for me to be given another chance would be unwise, while my family was still alive, I would have to wait for them to join me here before being able to move on, I asked what I was supposed to do while they live out full live and why can't I start a new while they live there live too. I wanted answers and I wanted them now I was about to demand that something be done when I heard a cell phone go off, I just looked at him and said are you going to get that or not, he just pulled out the phone and answered it and was talking to someone but I couldn't make out the language and he did not seem happy at all, when the call was done he just looked at me and handed me the phone and said be nice this may be what you want. As I took the phone I just hoped that whoever was on the other end of the line would be able to help me! As I held the phone to my ear I heard some say that the survey would now start and to use the number pad on the phone to answer the questions.

Question number 1

What would you like your life to be like?

1\. A movie

2\. A anime

3\. A T.V. series

4\. or just normal

I had to think on that for a minute, I was being given a chance to do my life over based on these questions, so I decided to ask the guy what the question meant for me and he just told me to pick one because he was unable to help me with the survey. So I picked 2 I had watch some really great anime in my short life so if I was going to have a new live maybe I could find out what it was like to come up with a new anime and be a voice actor. It would be ok. Question 2 kind of made me think I should have picked answer four for the last question.

Question number 2

What anime would you most like to be part of if given a chance to be made into a charter of one of these shows?

Black butler

One piece

Naruto

Bleach

I was debating on which one to pick because I had not watch every much of any of them. I had just started bleach and had a base line on the charter but I really didn't know the others at all. So since there was no going back I chose four. With that one choses I only had three more questions to go.

Question number 3

Where would you like to live?

Soul society

Karakura town

Seireitei

Hueco Mundo

The third question was easy I picked two and then question four made me stop and think what did I get myself into?

Question number 4

What part of the story would you like to be in?

Beginning

Middle

End

All of the above

I had to think about what the question meant because if I said the beginning did that mean that I would only to able to see what was happening to the main charter and nothing else or does that mean I get to be a part of it from the beginning of the story but not the rest. I decided to go with four just to see what would happen. The last question made me stop and think because it's meant I was about to find out what it all meant.

Question number 5

What do you want your family name to be?

Urahara

Kurosaki

Ishida

Shihoin

None of the above

I looked at the list and I realized if I picked any of the first four I would be a key part of the story line but if I picked number five I would be a side character, so I did the only thing I could I picked number one .

Right before I went to press one the man next to me stopped me and took the phone from me. I ask what he was doing and he said that he wanted to make shore I was making the right chose, and that I understand that when I enter my last answer that I will leave here and I will never see my family again unless they decide to make the same choses I did. That made me stop and wounded why I was being given this chose at all. He told me before that HE thought it was unwise for me to go on to a new life that would leave the rest of my family behind , but whoever had called him disagreed with him and was giving me a second chance at life. I said I was shore and took the phone and hit one. Then the world went black.

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter I know intro is always a little boring so please bare with me this is my first bleach fanfiction.**

 **Please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own anything but the oc**

It was a quiet day in late September almost the first of October the tempter had started to cool down and the leaves had started to fall from the trees, when Tessai Tsukabishi was opening up Urahara Shop and found a basket out in front of the shop with a note pined to the basket. The front of the note read Kisuke Urahara.

Tessai what's going on are we opening up the shop or are you going to stand there all day and just look at the ground asked beautiful black cat that had walked up behind him. Tessai just looked behind him and addressed Yoruichi. Yoruichi there is a basket here with a note addressed to kisuke and I'm kind of scared to look inside to see what it is. Yoruichi walk over to the basket and lifted the corner of the blanket up and sniffed and a cry came from the basket that was unlike anything they had heard in there 85 years of exile. A baby crying was not unheard of but to hear a baby cry when it had a note attached to it blanket with kisuke name on the note now that was unheard of. Yoruichi stepped back and urged Tessai to take the basket inside and told him that they would not open the shop today, there were a lot of question that needed to be answered before things could or would go back to normal for them.

Kisuke wake up! Wake up! Wake up!. What is it Yoruichi? You need to get up now! We have a problem and it has your name written all over it, quite literally. What are you talking about? As kisuke got up and dressed he couldn't think of a thing that would cause Yoruichi to react like this. When he went to bed last night everything had been working fine and he didn't have any dangerous projects laying around that would or could cause her to freak out like this. As he was leaving his room he grabbed his green and white striped hat and made his way to Yoruichi to see what the problem was.

As he entered to the meeting room/ living room he saw Tessai pacing back and forth. While trying to work out why that was, he looked to Yoruichi and asked what was so imported. Yoruichi just looked at him and said. Kisuke do you remember a woman named Laura? Laura? Laura, ya he remembered Laura alright, she was the only woman that he had dated in the last 85 years so yes he remembered Laura. Yes Yoruichi I remember Laura why to you ask, did something happen to her? Yoruichi just looked sadly at him and picked up the basket that was on the floor next to her and placed it on the table.

Kisuke just looked at the basket for a minute before reaching to move the blanket away from the top of it but Tessa stopped him and handed the note that had been attached to the basket first and just looked away. Has kisuke unfolded to the note he saw to piece of paper fall out to the ground, he was about to pick them up but Yoruichi got to them first and told him just to read the note then these would be next. And so he looked at the note and has a sense of dread as he began to read.

Dear Kisuke,

I hope that this letter find you in good health and that you are able to understand why I didn't tell you right away when I found out about being pregnant. You see when I met you I was six months in to a marriage to a man that I loved with all my heart. But I had been reassigned to the Karakura town three months in to my new marriage but my husband had a stable job and ten year long career back in England and my assignment was only to last six months and I would be home in time to celebrate our first wedding anniversary. You see my work in England didn't care if I was married or not but the japan branch of the company didn't want a lawyer that was female and married working for them because they believe that once a woman is married she should stay home and take care of the children and let the man do the hard work. My boss was very old fashion and I know that most of japan has moved past this Ideal but my boss hasten. So I used my maiden name while I was in japan and that was to the name I used with you too. Please understand that this was to first time I had ever done anything like this, and that when you returned my file that I had forgotten in the bookstore I was very lonely and that I had been away from my husband for three month at the time. I should have told you I was married and that I wasn't interested but I found you hansom and that I just wanted someone to talk too. My life got so complicated after that day and I had no one I could talk to about it. With the eight hour time difference making it almost impossible to talk to my husband and with my long hours at work I had no time to do anything other than eat sleep and wait for all the legal work to go throw. When I ran into you the second time and you asked me out for tea I thought I was just making a friend and thought there's nothing wrong with just being friends, then there was diner's that I talked about work with you over and you never asked if I was married and I never thought to bring it up, because I just thought we were friends but then that night I came to tell you I was going home to England and I crossed the line that I should of put a brick wall on the day I met you. I cheated on my husband with you and I became pregnant that night, the next day I left for home and found that my husband had cheated to. I never told him that I cheated because we made up three weeks after I got home and I found out I was pregnant two months later while I was here in japan for six months of work. When I found out I was almost three months along and didn't think it was yours, I didn't tell my husband that I was pregnant because I was away for work and knew I would loses the deal if I left and went home I would be fired. So I stayed and had the six months and had the baby. But when she was born I knew she was not my husbands and so that is why I am leaving you this letter, you got me pregnant and we had a little girl together, I had the blood test done and have include them for you to see she is not my husbands and mine, so she must be yours I have left the birth certificate blank for you to fill in and name her what you want and I have all the league paper work signed by me giving up all my league rights to her, and I have also included the paper work for you as well, if you do not want her just sign the paper work and take her to the hospital and everything will be taken care of. Now has I write this it is ten forty five in the morning and I know she will be found in fifteen minutes so please don't worry that I left her out there overnight. As read this I'm boarding my flight home to England and will be long gone and never see you or our daughter again.

Best of luck with whatever you decide to do and please do not contact me ever again.

Yours truly

Laura

As I finished reading my hand reached for the blanket but was Tessai and Yoruichi stopped me from removing the blanket, I just looked at them trying to understand all that I read and reread again and again. I was in shock that I was now a father and as I sank to the floor I looked up at Yoruichi asking if this was a joke. She just looked at me and shook her head. Tessai handed me the birth certificate and I looked at the date of birth. September 26, 1989. He looked up at the calendar it was only the 28 of September 1989 so his daughter was only two days old and was sitting on his coffee table in a basket and Yoruichi and Tessai where trying to stop him from seeing her for some reason. Just as I was about to reach for the blanket the radio that had been playing in the back ground stopped and a announcement played that just made my day go from bad to worse.

 **Please review and let me know what you think and please try and be helpful not hurtful thank you and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/:Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have had a lot going on and my three year old doesn't like it when I sit down to write. I have been writing at night a lot lately and I hope to have new chapter posted on a weekly bases from now on and I plan on fixing the first two chapter after I get a few new chapters posted.**

 **I do not own Bleach or any of it character.**

This just in international flight 28 flight from Karakura to England has just crashed dew to engine failure and it is unknown at this time if there where are any survivors but we will keep you up to date as this story unfolds.

Kisuke you don't think that the flight that went down was Laura do you? Yoruichi asked.

I don't know if it was or not. She didn't say what flight she was on said Kisuke.

Well until we find out if she was on that flight or not we can't do anything about that said Tessai.

Let's not forget that we have a baby on the coffee table. We need to figure out what we are going to do with her said Yoruichi.

What do you mean what we're going to do with her, I'm keeping her, she's my daughter. What did you think I was going to do? Give her up? She is a part of me and that mean that she is part soul reaper too. Yelled kisuke.

Kisuke you know that was not what I meant by figure out what to do about the baby and I didn't meant to say that we should get rid of her, I just meant that if she is not your daughter then what should we do with her yelled Yoruichi.

If you keep yelling we are going to have crying baby on our hands said Tessai.

If you too want to talk about what is going to happen next, go down into the underground training room and talk, you can shout at one another all you want without waking her. I will stay here with her and when you are done she should be awake said Tessai.

Fine but I want to look at her first said kisuke.

As I reached for the blanket this time Tessai and Yoruichi didn't try to stop me. As I pulled to blanket off the basket and let in the light from the doorway, to small but very beautiful gray eyes opened and looked at me. And I fell head over heels in love with the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. My daughter was looking back at me with my eyes and she has curly dirty blond hair that could only have come from me. I knew what the chances of her being some else daughter where slim to none but I knew Yoruichi would insist on a blood test to confirm that she was mine before we took her in. I think before we go and talk I should have Isshin come and have him take a look at her to make sure that she is ok said Kisuke.

That's a good idea but maybe not Isshin. Isshin and Masaki are new parents to and well the last time we called over there they were having trouble with Ichigo and him sleeping, so maybe we should call Ryuken, he would be able to do a blood test and get the results to us without much trouble Said Tessai .

That's fine we will call Ryuken then he should be at the hospital right now for his morning shift said Kisuke.

Ryuken's office at the hospital

Ring, ring, ring, hello doctor IshIda office can you hold for a minute please? Thank you.

Things must be crazy down at the hospital right now because of the plane crash! Exclaimed Yoruichi.

I just hope that we will be able to get the blood test done and find out for sure that she is your daughter. I hope so to Kisuke mumbled Yoruichi.

Hello Doctor Ishida office my I ask who is calling?

Kisuke Urahara and I need to talk to Ryuken right away if he is not in surgery. Hold one minute please.

Ring, ring, ring Hello Ryuken it's me Kisuke I need a favor, can you come out to my shop, I need you to check out a baby girl that was left on my door step and I need you to run a blood test to see if she is mine kisuke asked.

I can't come out to the shop I swamped here with the plane crash and I'm on call at home too because my wife is on bed rest until she gives birth to our son in November, but I take lunch at noon so if you can make it down to the hospital and bring all of the paperwork that you have with you I can do the blood test and should have the result to you by the end of the day said a frustrated Ryuken.

Do you have any paper work on the baby girl Ryuken asked?

I have the birth certificate right here and it says it came from your hospital, so can you pull her records before we get there I would like to see how the pregnancy went and if there are any problem I need to know about asked Kisuke.

No problem just give me the mother name and date of birth for the baby girl and I will have the file pulled and looked over for you said Ryuken.

Ok mothers name is Laura and I don't know what last name she used but the date of birth is September 26 1989, and I have all the paperwork that she gave me I will bring everything I have and the baby with me now, where would you like me to meet you?

Down stairs in the main lobby will work, I will take you to my office and do the test there answered Ryuken.

Ok thank see you in a little bit said Kisuke as he hung up the phone. Ok so I need to get everything together that was found with her on the doorstep and head down to the hospital.

Boss once everything is confirmed just call the shop and I will set up a nursery for her in one of the bedrooms up stairs for her and go and buy diaper, bottles, and clothing for her. And I think we need to come up with a name for her as well said Tessai.

One thing at a time, first let's make sure she is Kisuke's daughter first then we can worry about naming her ok said Yoruichi.

I need to remember to ask Ryuken about formula and what kind to buy after and I'm sure she is mine just look at her Yoruichi.

Ya she looks just like you but there is always a chance that Laura slept with someone else other then you and her husband, it doesn't hurt to check said Yoruichi.

That's true but how many people to you know with gray eyes like mine and have you ever seen a baby born with gray eyes that wasn't me? Asked Kisuke.

No I guess not but I just don't want you to be stuck taking care of someone else's kid cousin. And you know if she is yours I'm going to help you out as much as possible, with feeding and playing but diaper are all your job kay said Yoruichi.

Thank, now I just have to get to the hospital without her crying and needing to be changed or feed thought kisuke, but it was not meant to be, as he was thinking about the best way to get to the hospital was, the baby had other ideas and started to cry and scream like there was no tomorrow.

Ok now what do we do, I have never had to take care of a baby before, why is she crying like that? What's wrong with her yelled Yoruichi over the crying baby?

As soon as kisuke reached for her she stopped crying and started to laugh and reached for his green and white striped hat, as he took the hat off to let her hold it she quite crying and stopped reaching for it and just looked at him with those big gray eyes and he couldn't and wouldn't put her down. She had just won the battle that Yoruichi and he had been fighting about. There was no way that he could let her go now. She was his nonmatter what the blood test said.

As he held her closes he could feel that she was cold and wet and needed a change before they went anywhere, as he looked around he asked if there had been and diaper or and other bags with her when Tessai had found her.

There was nothing other than the basket out in front of the shop when I went to open up today said Tessai.

Well one of us is going to have to go to the corner market and get diaper and a bottle and some formula said kisuke

I will go am the fastest here and while I'm doing that one of you get her cleaned up and I will be back in a minute with diapers for her said yoruichi

As held her I was thinking I'm going to have to come up with a name for you and soon or you're going to start thinking that your name is her though kisuke.

As yoruichi ran to the corner store for diapers I moved the basket my daughter had been laying in and saw that there was another piece of paper in the bottom of the basket. As I picked it up to read tessai took her from me to free both of my hands up, as I unfolded the paper I saw that it was another note from Laura.

Kisuke

I left a bag of diaper and bottles of baby formula in the bush around the side of your shop, the taxi was running as I dropped the baby and the bag off so you may have to look for the bag but you have everything you should need until you make up your mind sorry I didn't put this in the letter but I was running later for my flight.

Laura

As I finished reading I walked outside to look for the bag, I found it right were Laura said it would be.

I walked back into the shop just Yoruichi came in with a bag of diaper and formula, I took my daughter back from tessai and placed her on the floor right next to the table and opened the little oncie that she was wearing to change her diaper. As I finished changing her I was think of what else I had to do before I left for the hospital.

After I finished changing her I pulled out a bottle and removed the cap to feed her and she as soon as she finished to bottle her eyes closed and I hope that she would sleep until we got to the hospital.

As I changed and feed my daughter I saw Yoruichi place the diaper that she had just bought on the floor and pick up the note that I had found in the basket after she had left, she finished reading the letter and started going through the bag and shied, and said that she would be right back.

As she grabbed the diaper that she had just bought and the formula and left to take them back I would guess. She returned 15 minutes later with the right size diaper and a different formula and before.

By the time she got back I was ready to leave for the hospital to meet Ryuken in 30 minutes. She just looked at me and said that if she is your daughter than we are going to have to invest in a diaper company because the price of diaper is outrages and formula is not cheap ether.

I know Yoruichi but we will have to buy a lot of new things for her and I clothes will be cheaper if we buy them second hand and the crib and playpen as well. You know I have been inventing things for the soul society and been selling them for the past 85 year and are cost of living is very low so I don't think money will be a problem. She not going to be small for very long so the new clothes that we buy for her will have to be bigger than she is now. I have been thinking about this since I read Laura note said Kisuke.

Now I need to get going if I'm going to be on time to meet with Ryuken at noon. As he was about to leave the phone rang and Kisuke had a bad feeling about the phone call they were about to get?

 **AN : ok guys that's it for this chapter please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guy this one of the chapter I promised, again I own nothing except the oc**

As I reached for the phone I knew that my day just when from bad to worse.

Hello

"Yes is this kisuke?"

"Yes I am calling on behave of doctor Ishida. To let you know that he was called into surgery about five minutes ago, and that he will not be able to meet as planned at his lunch break. And he also wanted me to ask you if you would be willing to come down to the hospital at around 6 o'clock instead."

"Ya that would be fine, do I need to meet him in the lobby or at his office on the top floor?"

"Office would be best and I will see you at 5:45pm to check you in for your meeting. Thank you have a nice day."

"Ok I guess I'm not going anywhere for a couple of hours now. "

"Why what happened? "Ask Tessie

"Ryuken is tied up in surgery for the next couple hours and asked that I come by around six to do the blood test and whatever else I need to know about raising a kid."

"It's ok we fight against hollows, we can handle a two day old baby in our sleep. Right?"

"I don't think it going to be that easy, maybe if she sleep for most of the time we can just put her in the basket and she will be good , but I don't think it my lucky day at all, said kisuke."

 **Inside kisuke mind**

I never thought that I would be a father, the thought never crossed my mind in all my long life. But now that I may very well be this baby girl's father, what am I going to do?

Will she have my soul reaper ability?

Will she be normal?

Will she be like me? A genus?

How do I raises a child let alone a girl?

I am not the type of person that has kids, what I was thinking that night with Laura, I never should have let it go that far. Wait I made sure that I used protection that night I know, she was the only woman in the last 85 year or had it been longer than 85 year since the last time before Laura.

Let's see I did 10 years as captain of squad 12 and then 8 year in the magus nest. Ya I think she was the only one in the last 103 year. Wow I need to get out more. Ya there had been dates but when you work in the second division it not smart to date in your squad, and defiantly not smart to date woman that can kick your ass for looking at them the wrong way, let alone for not calling after a date.

Back to matter at hand, I remember using protection for the first round but I can't remember if there was a second round or if I used protection or not. I'm not in a position to say for sure that she not mine.

If she is mine then I need to come up with a name for her because if I call her, her one more time I might go mad.

 **Just minutes later**

"It looks like the shock is final setting in. "saidTessai

"Ya I think we may have to snap him out of it soon if he doesn't come out of it by the time he has to meet with Ryuken in six hours."

"Yes but maybe he will come out of it on his own mentioned Tessai "

Maybe but I have a feeling that not going to be the case. Let me try something.

I picked up the basket and moved the blanket to look at the sleeping baby, looking more closely at her I can see no other way around it but to see the truth in the matter, just from her looks I could tell that she was Kisuke's but I need him to snap out of the shock that had set in, and I knew of only one way to do that and it was not going to be fun.

"You know now that I think about it and looking at her, I know for a fact that there is no way that suck an ugly baby would come from you and, Laura must have slept with several guys and she is just trying not to have to deal with the problem that she made for herself. I mean just look at her how could anything that ugly come from you, so you know what I'm going to do I will just take her to the hospital and tell them that there is no way that she is yours and that will be the end of it. I mean why would you want to be a father to anything that ugly and defiantly not your, I mean look at her she looks nothing like you and we both know that you're not cut out to be a father kisuke."

That was it, he snap out of the shock so quick that I didn't have time to move, and that's saying something for the goddess of flash. The basket was out of my hands and he was yelling at me that I didn't know what I was talking about and that she was a carbon copy of himself at this age and that I had better watch what I was saying or I would not be welcome in this house where he intended to raise his daughter and that I better never use the work ugly again when talking about his little princess.

"I just looked at him and couldn't hold it any longer and just started laughing. When I final got myself under control he had a look that just said to me are you done?"

"I'm sorry but I needed to break you out of your shock and you and I both know that slapping you doesn't work, and you know I didn't mean any of the thing I said about your daughter kisuke. Just look at her and I really did look at you and this little baby girl and the only difference I can see is the nose and the fact that she is a girl. "

"I mean it kisuke now that I look at her your right she can only be your daughter. I know the blood test will come back as you being her father. "So let's put the few hour we have of her sleeping to plan out everything that we need to buy and maybe start thinking about names for your daughter.

"Ok I get that you had to snap me out of my shock but did you have to insult her and me at the same time, I know I'm no looker but really did you have to say ugly so many time."

"Sorry but you were in pretty deep shock."

"So what do you think we should call her and can you put your **Zanpakutō** away please?"

He was so mad at Yoruichi he had not even realized that he had summand Benihime to him.

What he must look like standing there holding his daughter in his left hand and Benihime in his right.

He knew what was going on from the time Yoruichi started talking about him being in shock. Shock was not the work he would have used to describe what was going thought his head after final coming to trams with what he had done. He would like to call it disgust but was not sure if that was the right word ether.

He kisuke Urahara had slept with a married woman and conserved a child with her, and now said child is in his hands to raise as he see fit to do so. And the woman he had slept with may or may not be dead from a plane crash. And now he unsure if he was to best person to raise such a beautiful little miracle that had just landed in his lap. More so than anything his pride and honor had been hurt by what he had done, he had been raised to respect other and not to take or touch what was not his, and another's man's wife was number one on the do not touch list for him. Now he was going to have to learn to look at his little miracle without feeling guilty every time, she smiled and laugh and what about when she gets older and starts to ask about her mother, what do I tell her then.

"Yoruichi I was not in shock, I was more than I little upset with myself for letting this happen in the first place, I hate that I slept with a married woman more than anything and I am having a hard time coming to grips with what I did."

"Did she ever tell you that she was married at all? "

"No. not that I can remember. Why?"

"Well then how it is your fault that you slept with a married women. I mean did you kiss her that night before she was leaving?"

"No Laura said she had an early flight in the morning and that she needed to get going so I walked her to the door so I could lock up after she left and as I was saying good night and telling her to have a safe flight home, she kissed me and I kissed her back and well you can guess what happened next."

"Ok then from what you have told me, she jumped you and you went with it. Not a problem on your part, until now that we have this little miracle as you called her"

Now that we have that cleared up how about you give me your little princess while you put Benihime away and then we can think about name and make a list of all the thing we are going to have to buy before we meet with Ryuken in a little under five and half hours.

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: here is chapter 4 just as promised and please review at the end and I own nothing but the oc.**

As he went to put Benihime away he felt her pulse with power like when he would bring her out of her sealed form.

Benihime?

"What are you doing?"

The next thing he his Benihime was standing next to him in Zanpakutō spirt form, a manifested form he had not seen since his banki training back in the soul society. She truly was a beautiful Zanpakutō and she lived up to her name, the crimson princess. She was a vision of beauty in a blood red kimono with beautiful red blossoms on her robes and her under layer was black with an armed plate around her middle with what looked to be a red cherry blossom in full bloom to match the bright red hair that was pulled up in to her crown. If not for the red hair she would have looked as if she had just stepped out of a history book. In her hand she held her sword form Benihime.

"Benihime why have you manifested is something wrong?"

"Yes and No I just wanted to have a better look at your daughter and I can only see so much from my inner world when you are upset with yourself and it has started to rain and you know I hate to get wet."

"This is the first time since you left the soul society that you have been this sad and I knew if I came to you in person when you first left you would have been found."

"I now see that I was right to come as what Yoruichi has said is not working and if you do not quite being sad your inner world will be flooded and I hate having a wet bed to sleep in and you know how much I hate being woken up, or did you forget?"

No I didn't forget.

"Yes I'm not happy. I don't see how my being upset is a problem for you I will get over it before too long I'm sure."

"Not before you flood my palace you won't. I have seen you sad when your honor and pride are hurt."

"I should have asked if she was married and if she was sure about that night? "

"Yes you should have but that does not change the face that she didn't tell you to begin with. I read the letter that she left you and I could not find that she blamed you anywhere in the letter she just wanted you to know and have your daughter, which you still have not named."

"Ok so you don't blame me but I can let the feeling go that I messed up Laura marriage. "

"She said in the letter her husband had an afar as well and she forgave him so why should you feel guilty as well, forgive your self Kisuke and let's name your daughter."

"Ok I get it we should name her before I got to the hospital. "Said Kisuke

Good now hand me the baby, I want to have a good look at her said Benihime

Are you sure you can hold her in your manifested form, asked Yoruichi.

Yes now hand her over before I decide to flay you alive kitten, Benihime said angrily, she was not use to being questioned. She was a princess after all.

Yoruichi placed the basket next to Benihime and watch as she ran her pointer finger along the baby's cheek, before reaching into the basket and picking her up to look at her more closely. As she smiled at the baby, she began to speak.

Kisuke I can feel her reishi growing as we sit here talking, she will be a very strong soul reaper when the time comes. I think it would be best, when she is old enough to hold a wood sword that we start to train her in swordsmanship and speed and Kidō from the time she is able to walk. This way she will be able to control her reishi and we won't have to worry about hollows too much. But she will be a warrior when she is older and will make a fine soul reaper someday. I believe her mother was English right Kisuke?

Yes why?

"I think you should name her something that will translate well into English so that she can know both side of her heritage, after all it will be obvious that she is of mixed descent because of the blond hair."

"I know but not as bad as Isshin son will and she won't be alone in not having dark hair in her school year. Said Kisuke"

"That may be true but I still think you should name her for something with meaning in both countries. Said Benihime. "

What do you think we should name her Yoruichi asked Benihime.

"Well I know we are not naming her after her mother. "

"Ok so no Laura, how about something pure then because she is pure and incident, or how about what we want her to be when she grows up. "Said Benihime

"Ok so I want her to be truthful, have good reasoning skills and be logical about her decision. said Kisuke"

"Ok so we have MA which is truth and RI which mean reason and logic, so that translated in to English is Mary and it's that same in both languages except for the y and i. What do you think Kisuke?"

I think someone need to be changed? Can't you smell that? I think she pooped. Please pass her here Benihime, ok while change her why don't we think of a middle name for her, I want her to have a full name to go by said Kisuke

"All right middle name is going to easy you are going to name her after me said Benihime and I'm going to tell you why you will agree to this Kisuke. Because if you don't I will not give my blessing of my power anymore and when you need me I will not be there for you, I will reseal until you agree to use my name for her middle name. "Said Benihime

I was going to ask you if I could name her after you anyway Benihime because you are as much a part of me as she is now. So Mari Benihime Urahara it is then said a very happy Kisuke as he lifted a very clean, newly name baby up into his arms.

 **AN:** sorry **the chapter was sort, the next one will be longer**


	6. Chapter 6

HI guys

I have bad news, O.K. so first my computer crashed and I have not been able to fix it yet and I can't recover any of my work that I lost for the last six chapter I had ready to sent to my beta reader. so until I'm able to recover or rewrite them my story is on hold please know I have not quite writing and I plan on fixing this as quick as possible.

Thank you for reading and I'm sorry about the long wait.

Winpic26


End file.
